


The Beauty and the Beast AU gone wrong

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angie calls Peggy Light of my life, Because Peggy is a Lumiere, Erskine is an alchemist, F/M, Female Alpha, Loki is the evil witch, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum, Protective Bucky Barnes, Ward is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to re write a fairytale and writing the end as the beginning and the beginning as the end. I chose the Beauty and the Beast because I am a marvel fan, I did it with Captain America characters.</p><p>Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty and the Beast AU gone wrong

Once upon a time, there was a monster living in an abandoned castle in the middle of the woods. The monster's appearance was nothing like you had ever seen. The beast had a disproportionately large head with wild little eyes and a mouth full of fangs. The already impressive and muscular head was accentuated by a dense mane. More than a lion, the Beast's dark tawny brown fur was closer to a bear’s. The beast's mouth couldn't contain all of the fangs that dotted it. The monster always wore a creepy smile, full of sharp teeth, that no human or animal could see without being assaulted by the immediate desire to fly away, fearful of being eaten alive.

The beast could walk on four paws or two, according to its desire. It often reserved being on four legs to hunts and walked proudly like a human most of the time. Like this thing was anything like a human. Even if it could walk on its back legs, its body was twisted in unnatural angles that screamed dark magic; their wrong designs so far from nature's beautiful standards. The thing was gigantic and you would wonder why it needed this incomparable visage. It was not like the Beast had predators.

But if you thought that, it meant you forgot one animal in the Nature's creation. A being that has forgotten that it is not at the top of some hierarchy of species. Humans.

People said this monster was sent from hell to make humans pay for their sins. That it was design to be the only predator able to fight the human race for their top ranking of most violent being. Human hunter. This beast was gigantic because it had been sent to chase another type of prey. 

The nearby village tried to chase the abomination out of its domain. They feared for their lives but most of all, they feared for the lives of their children. Innocent children who didn’t listen their parents about the big bad wolf in the woods. No one remembered the first time the Beast had been seen and somehow the peasants thought it was some new creature come to punish their sinful ways.

If they had taken the time to listen their elders, they would have known that the castle and the Beast had always been there and that the Beast had never attacked anyone, but no one listened to old people ranting about the old days.

The young men of the village, bored by their inactivity, convinced themselves they could chase the Beast out. They were all excited by their first hunting season in the woods and they thought they were invincible. They had tasted the pleasure of taking lives and making blood nourish the earth but they couldn't restrain themselves to a too short hunting season. They needed more. A prey worthy of their talents.

The village, lead by its foolish youth, decided to attack the castle.

The Beast didn't want to take human lives, but it wasn't ready to be beaten to death either. Besides, this was its land. And all of its instincts were screaming to protect its territory.

The Beast protected its land. Going until it released the strange power that inhabited its strange body and terrified it. The ground shook and the crowd, armed with torches and farm tools, went back.

No peasants were killed but a number of them hurt themselves in their hurry and in these dark ages, a wound rarely healed completely. The peasants that tried to conquer the land that wasn’t theirs to claim, had condemned themselves to a life of regret.

The Beast must have been hurt because it was not seen in the woods in the following days. It must have retreated to the castle to lick its wounds.

Everyone knew that this peace wouldn't last. They had started a war they couldn't finish. A bunch of uneducated farmers could do nothing when faced with a freak that not only has the force and the rage of a bull but could also control the elements and make the ground tremble. This Beast was far more intelligent than they realized. And what did intelligence bring to humanity? Bloodlust and the desire for revenge. This Beast wouldn't escape Nature's rules and would crave revenge.

No one would remain, the consequence for the young hunters’ boredom.

The mayor felt responsible. Especially because his son had been the leader of the foolish hunters.

One week after the initial fight, a delegation of the village's authorities rang at the portal of the Beast's domain.

The mayor had come up with a solution to appease the Beast's rage. If it promised to never leave its domain ever again, no human would ever cross its border. To influence the freak's decision, they decided to offer him a present. A gift. A sacrifice. A fertile, young, beautiful, virgin male carrier. Carriers were rare, extremely rare. They were cherished and looked upon with reverence. It was not like they had their own free will, they were controlled, preserved for alliances that would benefit the whole village.

The fate that Steve Rogers expected was not a happy one.

The village sold him for peace. What would happen to him, forced to carry a monster's litter at the cost of his own life, imprisoned in an old castle? Maybe the monster wouldn't even want him and he would have him for dinner. Not that Steve was confident enough in his body to think he would do a meal justice.

Steve was born too early because his father was a carrier who had been unlucky enough to fall for a woman, Sarah Rogers. Carriers weren't supposed to procreate that way. It wasn’t right. It was spoiling Nature's gift for egotistical reasons. He had had Steve but it had cost him his life. When people had learned his secret, he was condemned to death, the old ways.

Steve and his mother had lived in poverty and he had been ill a lot. Doctors said that his parents had been foolish to try to have a child, a union of a carrier and a woman without any real male to provide fertile seed and protection. They said that not having 'a real father' broke his immune system. Steve was far too little, too thin, too pale.

He presented as a carrier very late when no one expected him to anyway. Especially because one of his own parents had been a carrier.

Carriers were forced to live through a life of continual pregnancy in the crazy hope that they would have carriers themselves. The signs of a carrier were supposed to appear around ten years old. The rich nobles that could afford a carrier for a companion didn't want their power to be divided by numerous descendants. They usually had three kids, one for the inheritance, one for the army, one for the church. They killed the other children when they reached the age of twelve if they hadn’t presented the mark of a carrier. Girls were killed at birth.

No one has ever heard of a carrier giving birth to another carrier. Not that it deterred the greedy, trying to be the exception.

No, really, no one expected Steve Rogers to be a carrier.

The space between his hips was far too tight to ever suffer giving birth to a child without hurting both himself and the baby. Sure, he was petite and pale like carriers and women were supposed to be but he looked ill and malnourished rather than delicate and beautiful.

However, carriers were so rare that even with his malfunctioning body he had a chance to meet someone. Until Grant Gaston Ward.

Steve Rogers hated the mayor's son with all his being. The man was a bully l. Worst, Steve's father, a good man, has been named Grant, this stupid prick was not worthy of being called Grant too. Steve only called him Gaston, a name he despised because he found it plebeian.

The man has always been a bully. Always confident in his alpha status and the respect he received in the village thanks to his father the mayor. A spoiled rotten child, teenage bully, and sexist asshole. The perfect picture. However, Ward had discovered his attraction to males. Exclusively. Homosexuality was still a sin and Ward was still a homophobic asshole. His only hope was to find a carrier. Carriers were made to mother children so they weren't really males you know. It wasn't really homosexuality as they were a different gender.

Finding a carrier mate by the traditional ways was not even an option for Ward. His father's powers were small, relative to their little village in the middle of nowhere. Nothing to attract a jewel like a healthy carrier. Women were crazy about Ward but it wasn't like he had a choice in his sexuality. He could live in the secret or join the church, like a lot of homosexuals, these were his choices, but his arrogance made him look for more. He learned that Steve Rogers had presented as a carrier. A weak one he could court and convince to mate with him, with enough nagging and if he pulled the right strings.

However, Steve Rogers was a stubborn little shit. He broke Grant Gaston Ward's nose and hurt his immense ego.

That's why he was the victim chosen to appease the Beast's rage.

Steve Rogers, not being that compliant, had needed some convincing (beaten up by Gaston's minions), and so Steve didn't make a really beautiful picture right now. It had been decided to pamper him a bit to make him more presentable to the Beast for a short while. With some luck, the Beast would get him pregnant quickly and wouldn't care about his new mate's appearance once he carried their litter. The Beast wouldn't guess that the village tricked it by sending an ill carrier. It was not like the villagers really wanted the Beast to have offspring. They just needed it to be appeased by the idea and accept the village's peace offer.

Steve had been brought to the priest, a wise man often mocked because of his eccentricity. Father Erskine practiced a strange art he named alchemy. He said his status being priest gave him the respect of the inhabitants but not all alchemists had this chance. Father Erskine was a newcomer to the village. His eyes were lost when he told Steve what happened to people who dared to do anything that could be mistaken for witchcraft, should it be science or real magic. Steve wondered what Father Erskine had lived through before losing himself in this miserable village.

Father Erskine was genuinely cared for Steve. While he had been commissioned to make a charm that would give the petite carrier the appearance of a magnificent one for a few days, Father Erskine had asked him if he wanted the charm to be permanent. Steve said he would appreciate being healthier but he left the vanity to bullies like Ward and that the right person would love him for who he was. That all bodies were right bodies and he would like to keep the one his father had died for.

Father Erskine offered him strength, power, fame, and knowledge. Steve asked if it was a test. Father Erskine smiled. Steve felt reassured by his enigmatic but peaceful face and politely declined. After seeing that the priest offered him so much, Steve asked for what his heart truly desired. The priest had been beyond the village's borders. He was wise. Surely, he must have some outside contacts. Steve asked the Father if could look for his childhood friend Bucky- James Barnes, he’d go by James Barnes- who enlisted in the army. Steve hadn't received news for far too long and he feared the worst.

The man said Alchemy couldn't repair or replace what had already been lost but he could cast a luck charm on his friend if he was still in this world. It should help him to come back to his own when the charm touched him. Steve knew in his gut that Bucky was still alive. He knew it. Bucky just needed a little help coming back home.

Steve said he didn't want more, that he would accept the fate the village had chosen for him as long as his family was taken care of. His mother, Sarah, had been taken last winter and since then, his old neighbor was all he had.

Like he had promised Ward, Father Erskine made Steve's body look gorgeous. Beefy, a strong chin, and wide hips with an impossible shoulder waist ratio. He was beautiful like the old pictures of the charming princes that covered the books Steve loved so much. Stunning. Ward regretted he couldn't keep this boy-toy for himself but Father Erskine reminded him it was only an illusion made to fool the Beast, and it wouldn't last. Ward insisted. Father Erskine said that the charm wouldn't work if Steve wasn’t a virgin. Ward sighed loudly; making not so nice comments on Steve's little body and how it wasn’t surprising that no one has looked at him twice. Grant spit out all the nasty words in his vocabulary and left.

Steve looked at the Father, puzzled.

“But, Father Erskine, I am not a virgin,” said the young but far from naive man.

“You aren't?” Asked the priest in a smirk, “I must have been confused by my respectable old age.”

Steve laughed. He was good. This world will be good.

Sure, he was condemned to an awful end but like Ward said, it was a necessary sacrifice. Peace will come back to the village. Bucky will be able to come back home as Father Erskine promised. Sure, the Jerk would mourn him for some time but Bucky would get over it. He would find himself a pretty dame. Without Steve, the pathetic little brother, to crash all his dates, Bucky will find a nice and strong girl that won't take any of his shit. They will marry and have a lot of beautiful, healthy children. Children that could run in the woods without fearing about the Beast's revenge.

That was a sacrifice he was ready to make. For Bucky. The world could go without a Steve Grant Rogers like it has always gone on. Good men like Buck and Father Erskine to pull the strings in the shadows to be sure that everyone was taken care of. Them. They were the people this world needed. Not him. A broken carrier behind a glamour spell, only good to be dinner to a Beast. Hopefully his death would be quick.


End file.
